Kaho's Got Secrets!
by ozzyfan97
Summary: Hino Kahoko is reuniting with people she hasn't seen for years are coming back into her life. 1 is a foreigner, 2 is a person who grew up, and 3 is someone who seized his dream. Friend, Rival, and Love Interest are back. But what about the guys at school?
1. Chapter 1

**La Corda D'oro**

**The Missing Friend, Rival, and Love Interest's Return**

**Chapter 1:**

It was a normal sunny day on Seiso Academy's campus, when Kaho got an unexpected surprise. All of the concours participants were together in Kanazawa-sensei's classroom to plan their last performance together, and then there was Kaji there, to encourage them, and Amou, because she said it would be a good scoop.

_Knock, knock! _Tsukimori sighed and answered the door while the rest were planning what song to do. An office helper was at the door, looking very scared since the Ice Prince opened the door.

"What is it? You're interrupting our practice," Tsukimori said, icily.

"S-s-sorry, but t-t-there's someone looking for Hino-san at the f-f-front gate," she replied, shakily.

"Oi! Stop it, Tsukimori! You're scaring the poor girl!" Tsuchiura teased.

"Hino, it's for you," Tsukimori announced.

"Oh!' Kaho got up and went to the door with everyone staring after her.

"There's a guy waiting at the front gate for you, Hino-san," the office helper repeated. She was relieved she didn't have to talk to Tsukimori anymore. Kaho cocked her head to the side.

"What does he look like?" she inquired, curious.

"Oh, he's very tall, foreign, has black hair, and -" the office helper was snapped out of her dreamy state while imagining the handsome stranger by Kaho running past her, out of the door.

She ran down the hall, chased by "Hino!", "Kaho-chan!", and "Kaho-senpai!", but she didn't hear them. She only thought of _him._

Kaho reached the gate and saw the figure she'd hoped to see. The figure turned his head and, seeing Kaho, running toward him, opened his strong, lean arms to encircle her waist and he whirled her around, as if coming back from a long war to his sweetheart. The man had black, curly hair that could not be tamed by hat nor brush. He wore a pair of liquid, clover green eyes, was close to, about, 6'2", looked to be all muscle, and apparently had missed Kaho very, very much.

"Kahoko!" he cried, kissing her cheek with giddiness.

"I've missed you so much, Razvan!" Kaho breathed into his chest when they stopped twirling.

Kaho's friends had followed her and now stopped a few feet short of the couple, shocked at what they were witnessing. Amou was snapping pictures, Fuyumi was blushing, and the guys were watching with some wide eyes and some squinted glares.

**So, this is my first story! Hope you liked it! Review with your thoughts please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any La Corda D'oro. I only wrote this story. 'Though, I wish I did' :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**La Corda D'oro**

**The Missing Friend, Rival, and Love Interest's Return**

**Chapter 2:**

The crowd around Kahoko and Razvan consisted of a happily shocked Amou, embarrassed Fuyumi, the surprised and jealous Kaji, Tsuchiura, Hihara, and Shimizu, and Yunoki was as hard as marble. Finally, Kahoko realized the position she was in and what she was doing in public. While blushing, she disengaged herself from her companion. Then, she noticed the crowd full of her friends just a few feet away.

"Oh! I'm sorry for being so rude! Razvan these are my friends Amou, Fuyumi, Kaji, Tsuchiura, Hihara, Shimizu, and Yunoki. Guys, this is my friend Razvan," Kahoko said. She was embarrassed by the public display of affection she did to Razvan in front of them. Whereas, on their side, they were shocked through the core that Kahoko felt so much emotion for a _boy_.

"Hello, I'm terribly sorry about this, but I'm going to steal Kahoko away from you." Razvan took her hand, with his fingers laced with hers, and guided her off campus. He stopped at a café that he saw on his way towards Seiso, that, unbeknownst to him, Kaho and her friends frequented.

Kaho wiped away her tears of joy and focused on Razvan. "_I can't believe he's actually here",_ she was thinking. She voiced her thoughts to him and he just smiled.

"I couldn't stay away from you for too long, Kahoko," he said matter-of-fact. "My uncle never had any children, and has always thought of me as his own son. So," he shrugged, "I moved from Romania down to this island to see you." She _loved _the way he said his r's.

"So, are you staying until you're at least out of high school?"

"I'm staying as long as I wish." He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know how long you want to stay?" She raised one back.

"Hmm…." He wondered. "Do you know how long you'll be staying here?" he teased.

She blushed beautifully. Razvan just stared. "S-stop staring at me." She was blushing even harder now.

What was he staring at? Did she have mint leaves on her teeth from the tea? No, because she wasn't even showing her teeth.

"You make it really hard to quit staring when you're blushing so beautifully," he told her.

"Stop teasing me," she said. "I'm not pretty." There was no way he could mean that. There was no way a boy could like her. She wasn't pretty enough, smart enough, and there were plenty of girls who were. What cute little Kaho didn't know was that there were plenty of boys who didn't exactly agree with her thinking, and one of them was with her right now.

"I'm not teasing you." His forehead creased with annoyance. Hadn't she ever been told she was beautiful before? Or even pretty? Most girls would say something like she did, just to angle themselves for a compliment, but Kahoko wasn't like that. Did she really not believe that she was pretty? "_Idiotic Japanese boys,"_ he thought. _"They don't realize that they have such a wonderful girl in front of them. Idiots!"_

"Are you alright, Raz?" She had noticed him glaring at the table, thinking.

"Just thought of something annoying. Don't worry, babe."

"Babe?" Now, _her _forehead creased, wondering why he called her something like that.

"Oh, sorry! I forgot that Japanese are much more formal than Romanians. Names like babe, honey, and darling are pet names that are used people use to call friends or loved ones to show affection for them."

"Oh! Huh." She wondered at calling her sister hon, or Mio and Nao sweetie. She didn't think she could do it, it sounded pretty embarrassing. Kahoko could picture Hihara-senpai calling people pet names because he had one of _those_ personalities, like Razvan. They were both so carefree and everybody loved them.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't call any of your guy friends pet names because they might get the wrong idea. If they got the wrong idea, I bet your boyfriend wouldn't be pleased." Razvan was trying to get information about her love life discreetly.

"I don't h-have a boy-boyfriend," Kahoko stuttered. Now, she was embarrassed over the top, blushing furiously

"Oh! Really?" Razvan tried to hide a smile. _"Thank God for stupid Japanese boys,"_ he praised. "So," Razvan changed the subject, "I think I'll take you back to school get your stuff?" He didn't know if she needed to get homework or her purse. They paid; well _he_ paid, and started back towards Seiso.

"Yes! That's right! I need to practice my violin. Thank you for reminding me," Kahoko said.

"You play the violin?" Razvan was amazed. In all the years he'd known her, she didn't play.

"Mmhm! I started at the beginning of this year. I was in the concourse. It's how I met a lot of my friends. I really love the violin." Whenever she talked of the violin Kahoko's whole face would soften. She'd get dreamy eyes, her fingers twitched, and she glowed. She'd become breath-takingly, amazingly, beautiful. It was all Razvan could do to keep from wrapping her up in his arms and making sure no boy ever got to see that face. He wanted to own it, desperately. But, he knew that she didn't think of him that way, _yet_. To make do with what he had, he laced her hand with his again, and walked peacefully back.

When they got back to Seiso, class was over and kids were going home. Lots of people stared at the foreigner, at the foreigner's hand in Kahoko's, but they didn't pay attention. Kahoko led Razvan up to Kanazawa's room, where the concourse, Kaji, and Amou were planning the performance, since her violin was there. She opened the door to a room full of people talking of the performance, but thinking of her and the handsome guy.

"Hello, everyone. I'm so sorry that I left so unexpectedly. I need to go home for today, but I promise I'll be here the whole time tomorrow." Kahoko was nervous. She knew to be aware of Amou, especially, but she knew she'd have to explain everything about Razvan, soon. For now, she wanted to get Razvan home and have some alone time with him, that she was sure she wouldn't get tomorrow.

"Make sure you don't promise something you can't follow through with, Hino, or else it's going to be troublesome for us," said Tsukimori. He didn't know why he said that. He was just annoyed at Hino being with some guy that she was obviously close with. But Tsukimori knew that he had hurt her feelings. He hadn't been this cold to her since the beginning of the concourse.

"Y-yes, Tsukimori-kun. I'm really sorry." Everyone could tell that she was and ignored Tsukimori's treatment. They thought that was the usual rudeness, he gave everyone, but one person didn't know about Tsukimori's personality and was very, very angry right about now.

Kahoko felt something shuddering behind her. She looked over her shoulder at Razvan and was frightened. His face was a mask of fury. All the people in the room looked at him, shocked.

"Tsukimori, is it? Well, Tsukimori I would appreciate you being more polite to my dear friend, Kahoko. As I was always told, 'If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.' It will make me happy to know that you treat her with as much respect as I see she does you." After this, Razvan calmed down a bit, but you could tell he was still angry. Tsukimori was shocked along with half of the people in the room. Kahoko was embarrassed. Amou was delighted. While Tsuchiura actually thought of clapping.

"Raz, it's okay. I'm f-"Kahoko tried to calm him down more, but was interrupted by Tsukimori.

"Hino, he's right," Tsukimori said, shocking everybody in the room. "I apologize. It was rude of me to say something like that. I was annoyed and took it out on you. Forgive me?"

**So! This is the end of Chapter 2. I wrote a lot more because I had a spontaneous spurt of creativity. I have something interesting planned for the concourse gang in Chapter 3, so please keep reading and reviewing. Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

La Corda D'oro

The Missing Friend, Rival, and Love Interest's Return

Chapter 3:

"Forgive me, Hino?" Those were the words that astounded every person in that room. To hear it from Tsukimori, the Ice Prince, was unnerving. Only two people seemed unaffected by sudden coolness in the room; Razvan was happy he apologized, while Tsukimori was hoping to hear an answer from Kahoko sometime soon.

"Of course, Tsukimori-kun, I'm sure you didn't mean to offend me." Kahoko was embarrassed by his sudden, heartfelt apology. At that precise moment, the bell sounded, telling the children and teachers that the long day was finally over. "Well, I better get home. I'll see everyone tomorrow and properly introduce you to Raz." With that, Kahoko grabbed Razvan and showed him off campus to her house.

It was roughly a fifteen minute walk from school to Kahoko's home. When they opened the door to reveal Kahoko's mother cleaning, she stopped immediately and threw her arms around Razvan, exclaiming how tall he's gotten, how handsome he is, and how happy she is to see him. By the end of the episode, she was betting that Raz's cheeks were going to have bruises on them.

"Now, I've taken up enough of your time; Kahoko, why don't you take Razvan up stairs to your room," her mother said. It was painfully obvious that she was trying to get them together, alone. As they headed up stairs, Kahoko turned around to see her mother smile and give her a thumbs-up sign. Kahoko glanced at Razvan and saw that he had caught her mom's gestures. She blushed.

Once upstairs, they closed the door to avoid a nosy mom and sister. "Sorry about that," Kahoko apologized.

"Don't be," Razvan said, laughing. "Your mom is still the same. It's good to see her again. It's good to be here and be with you." He didn't think Kahoko would ever stop blushing. She seemed to be embarrassed by the simplest things. He liked that about her. Her innocence, beauty, love, compassion, humor, and her ability to see right through your facades and masks straight to your soul was why he loved her. There might be girls _seem_ like her, but there would never a girl who _was_ like her.

While he'd been thinking this, said person was rambling on about the objects in her room, trying to ease the embarrassment her mother had left. "-and Nao and Mio helped me with painting the room." She stared at Razvan. "I'm so happy you're here. I've been starting to get bored with nothing to do around here. I missed you a lot." Impulsively, she hugged him. Then, she blushed and tried to pull away, but he stopped her.

"I've missed you, too, Kahoko. And I believe I picked up something on my way to your school that will ease your boredom." Raz held out a flyer that said MUSIC AND DANCE COMPETITION in neon green letters. It was going to on this Saturday; two days from today. "What do you say about getting the team back together? I know for a fact that Rei-chan is still in town, I looked him up before I came here. I bet he'd love drumming with us again. I miss your voice." He said it with such longing that she didn't know how she was going to refuse him.

Still wrapped up in his arms she made a weak struggle. "B-but, I haven't sung in public since we were twelve together! I'll be too scared and stumble over the words!"

"It's like riding a bike, babe, you'll never forget how. Just have confidence in yourself and you will be fine. I promise. So, please, for me?" He tried to reassure her, but seeing it fail, made do with magic puppy-dog eyes she never resisted.

"Fine," she relieved. "Just don't tell anybody at school about this, I'll never hear the end of from Amou-san."

"Deal," Razvan grinned. Then, he hugged her again and twirled her in his arms.

Later that evening, Razvan asked his uncle to see if he could spend the night with the Hino's. After uncle dropped off his clothes and school things for tomorrow, Kahoko and Razvan spent the night talking and watching scary movies. The scary movies were insisted by Razvan because he said he liked them, but in reality he didn't care for them. All he wanted was Kahoko to snuggle up to him and grab him during the scary parts. She did.

They also made a call to Rei. He was overjoyed to hear from them and agreed to get the band back together for the competition. They spent an hour on the phone going over what songs and what dance they were going to do. Kahoko said they could meet up tomorrow after school at Seiso Academy in one of the practice rooms. She thought she remembered seeing a drum set in one of the rooms and Razvan could bring his guitar and amp to school, storing it away in the band room until classes let out.

They woke up the next morning in an odd position. Kahoko lay underneath the covers in the guest bed wrapped up in Razvan's arms, she could hardly breathe because her face was enveloped in his wide chest. She was so embarrassed she could feel the blood rush to her face in a murderous blush. Razvan awoke to Kahoko struggling to get out of his iron bars that held her. He released quickly as she pushed hard against his chest, so she fell to the floor. Laughing, he called to her, "Are you alright down there?" She jumped up and said, "All good." Still, she was blushing.

Kahoko raced out of the room got showered and dressed in record time and went downstairs to eat breakfast. To her surprise, she didn't beat Raz. He was there at the table, munching on blueberry oatmeal. After they both got done with breakfast, they headed for the walk to school. Raz was enrolling as a music student since he played the guitar.

On the way to school, they talked about the competition. The prize was supposed to be a free c.d. recording. "Wouldn't it be so cool to have our own c.d. to remember the band we used to have? We could always remember the times we shared, together," Kahoko was saying.

"You are in a band, Hino?" inquired a voice behind them.

"Tsuchuira?" Both turned to see Tsuchuira walking up to them.

"_Oh, no! Please not let him have heard everything!" _Kahoko prayed.

**So, whatcha think of the new chapter? I had fun making it. I'll write the fourth, soon. Hope you enjoyed it! Review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**La Corda D'oro **

**The Missing Friend, Rival, and Love Interest's Return**

**Chapter 4:**

"You're in a band, Hino?" Tsuchiura asked.

"Tsuchiura-kun, I-I was just thinking of how cool it would be to have been in a band, and have recorded your own c.d." Kahoko quickly lied. "How could I be in a band?"

"Oh! Sorry, my mistake. I thought you said you were in one, but I guess you're right; you're not the band type." Tsuchiura was laughing at his own foolishness. _"Wouldn't he be surprised if he knew?"_ Kahoko thought.

Without any further questions, which Kahoko and Razvan were thankful for, the guys that liked Kaho made their way towards Seiso. When they reached the campus, Kahoko was torn away from her two friends by the last person she wanted to talk to, Amou. Amou grabbed her by the arm and towed her to a secluded bench, hidden by trees.

"Wah! Amou-san, please stop! We have to get to class!" Kahoko's pleas were lost on Amou. They both sat down on the bench.

"C'mon, Kaho! We have fifteen minutes until we have to get to class. Plus, I'll grab you to ask you more questions during lunch. For now," Amou looked at her watch, "we have enough time for me to ask you three questions. First, what exactly is Razvan to you?"

Seeing no escape to this unusual torture, Kahoko answered, "Razvan has been my friend for many years."

"Where does he come from? He has the hottest accent when he gets angry!"

"His accent is Romanian. Raz was born and raised in Romania until he was 12. Then, he moved to his uncle's residence here in Japan, and that's how I met him. This is all I will tell you; if you want to know more, ask him yourself. C'mon! We've got to get to class!" Kahoko answered the question in a rush so they could make it to class within the three minutes left thanks to Amou.

With just five seconds to spare, Kahoko raced to her classroom. "Almost didn't make it, huh, Kaho-chan?" Mio teased.

"Are you alright, Hino-san? You look as tired as if you just ran a mile," commented Kaji. He was worried about her relationship with that guy, Razvan. They were too close for his comfort.

She smiled weakly while bent over, hands on knees. "I'm fine, Kaji-kun. Thank you for worrying." That was the last conversation they had because the teacher walked in to begin class.

After School:

After carefully avoiding Amou, Kaho found Razvan dressed handsomely in a music student's uniform, surrounded by _kyaaaaa _screaminggirls. For just the tiniest second, there was a twinge in Kaho's heart. That stopped her in her tracks. _"What was that?_" she wondered. Not really caring what it was, Kaho walked up to Razvan and said, "We need to hurry before Amou finds us and begins the interrogation!" He shook his head because Amou had already found him during lunch and asked too many personal questions. _"Do you wear boxers or briefs?" _Razvan shivered at remembering one of the many embarrassing inquiries.

At the front gate there was a guy, leaning against the wrought iron fence, looking for two people that happened to be coming right toward him. Rei was as tall as Razvan, had messy (but sexy) russet waves that tumbled over his eyes, no matter how many times he pushed them back, was wearing a blue plaid button-up, jeans, and had every girl within a hundred feet ogling him. His best point was his red irises, which looked like flames, swirling.

"Rei-chan!" Razvan called.

"I thought I told you never to call me with –chan! Man, you're _still_ a pain in the head?" Rei was getting annoyed. Their first reunion and he had to tease him? He was making him seem like a kid in front of Kaho. Wait…._Kaho?_ "Kaho, is that you?" He stood, staring at the girl beside the doofus.

Kaho giggled. Music to his ears. "How have you been, Rei-kun? You grew! No fair, now I'm not taller than anyone!" He certainly did grow. He used to be a bit shorter than her, but now he practically towered over her. And now that Rei grew, she never seemed as small, feminine, and cute as she did now.

"Wow, Kaho, I can't believe I'm seeing you again. You seem…different." He could think of a word to describe her that did her justice. He'd always liked her, always. But there had been Razvan there at her side every second. Razvan was manlier than he was; taller, stronger, deeper voice, more athletic, etc. Rei was forever Rei-_chan_. Until now.

"Why don't we go to the practice room, now, since we're attracting attention," suggested Razvan. He was right, too. People were watching them, unashamed.

They started to walk, and were almost to the room, but were halted by, "Kaho-chan!" All turned to see Hihara-sempai running towards them.

"Hihara-sempai! What are you doing?" Kahoko asked.

"Hey, Kaho-chan! Yes! I beat Kaji here! I was wondering if I could walk you home." Hihara said between wheezing breaths. Then, he noticed the two boys behind Kaho-chan who were glowering at him because he called Kaho so personally.

"Sorry, Hihara-sempai, I'm a little busy, but how about we go get some cake Sunday?" Kaho tried to atone for not being able to walk with him today.

"Sure! We can meet at the spot in the park where you usually play. How about 10?" Hihara ignored the boys and was excited about their date.

"See you there, sempai!" Kaho smiled sweetly. Hihara grinned. Razvan and Rei were emanating jealously that the other two were too dense to pick up on.

**I had so much fun writing this! In case some of you were wondering, Mio and Nao don't know about Razvan and Rei because Kaho met the two boys before she met the girls. Hope you liked reading it! I'll update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

La Corda D'oro

The Missing Friend, Rival, and Love Interest's Return

Chapter 5:

"See yah, Kaho-chan!" said Hihara as he left.

And then, just as they were about to enter, again, Kaji stopped them. "Hino-san! Did I beat Hihara-sempai here?" Kaji wheezed. It was a first to see Kaji gasping for breath.

"Kaji-kun, are you alright?" Kaho worried.

"Kaji-sempai, is that you?" asked Rei.

"Rei? What are you doing here?" Kaji was shocked. He hasn't seen his friend since he transferred from his old school.

"How do you know Kaho, Kaji-sempai?" Rei didn't expect to see his sempai here with Kaho. It was a pleasant surprise, though. He had missed his friend after Kaji said he was going to switch schools to find the girl of his dreams. Wait…Kaho can't be his dream-girl, right? No! No! NO! More people like her? Crap! That makes three guys that he has to compete with! And two are manlier than him. (That Hihara guy was more like a puppy than a wolf.) Well, he guessed that sometime he'd have to show Kaho just how manly he can be. 3

"Well, I'd tell you, but it looks like you're in a hurry for something, so how about I call you some time, Rei? It's been too long." Then, Kaji left with a rueful look at Kaho. Finally, they were allowed inside the practice room. They went inside one of the practice rooms, one with a drum set, and got to work.

"So, any ideas what songs we're going to do?" asked Rei, behind the drums with drumsticks in hand.

"Well, I called the people who run the competition, they said that each band does one song, and then each band _member_ sings two songs by themselves." Razvan informed them.

"W-what? I can't sing by myself in front of all of those people! I can barely think of doing it with you guys!" complained Kahoko.

"Then, how do you get up in front of everyone and play the violin?" Razvan had a pointed out.

"Kaho, you play the violin?" Rei asked. Crap! Then she really is Kaji-sempai's dream girl. _"Well, I guess that I'll just have to fight against more rivals for her," _he thought.

"Oh! Yes, I do, Rei-kun. I love the violin very much." Kaho got that face again. That breathtakingly beautiful face. Rei hadn't seen that face yet, so he was almost knocked off his feet. Unknowingly, at the same time they were both thinking the same thing. "_My God, she's so beautiful. I will fight to make her mine."_

"Are you going to play the violin and sing?" Rei asked.

"I don't think I can do both at the same time. When I play the violin, it's like I'm in a dream. Anyway, back to the songs!" She hurriedly changed the subject because she had a sharp ache in her chest that made her want to play her violin.

"Just to let you know, the people from the competition told me that you're not supposed to tell each other the song you're doing by yourself," Razvan informed them.

"Okay, for the group song, does it have to be a certain type of song?" Kaho asked.

"Nope. So how about, 'Brick by Boring Brick' by Paramore?" Razvan suggested.

"I don't think I could sing a song like that," Kahoko said.

"'Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum, is a good song," commented Rei.

"Too sad," Razvan and Kahoko said at the same time.

"Well then…Do you have any ideas, Kaho?" Both guys stared at her.

"Um…'Howl' by Florence and the Machine?" They both looked at her sideways.

"Really?" They asked.

"You don't like it?"

"No, we just didn't expect it from you," answered Razvan.

"'Marvelous Things' by Eisely, I think, is more like me."

Rei and Razvan thought about it. That song did remind them of her. But would it suit her voice? They hadn't heard her sing since they were twelve. "Why don't you try singing it, first?"

"Okay," she said while blushing.

"_I woke the dawn, saw horses growing out the lawn," _she started singing with her eyes closed. It was like magic. Her voice was honey-sweet, angelic, and perfect. Just like her personality.

When Kahoko finished the chorus, she opened her eyes to look at the boys. Razvan and Rei were unmoving and speechless. A look of embarrassment crossed over Kaho's face. "It wasn't good, was it?" she asked. They weren't saying anything, and for her that wasn't a good sign.

After a pregnant pause, the boys stumbled over themselves trying to reassure her. Suddenly, Kahoko giggled at the site. Rei and Razvan stopped, looking embarrassed. Then, they laughed with her, realizing how funny they must have looked.

"I really like that song," Rei told her.

Kahoko blushed

Me, too," Razvan agreed, watching her face.

Kahoko's blush was a beautiful shade of rose red by now. "I think 'Help, I'm Alive' by Metric would be a good song to do, also."

"Try it," they said while exchanging glances.

"_I tremble, they're gonna eat me alive. If I stumble, they're gonna eat me alive. Can you hear my heart beating like a hammer! Beating like a hammer!"_ Kaho began. She sang all the way to the chorus, then, waited for comments from her audience. She had sung in that same honey-sweet voice, that liquid voice, but this time it was filled with power. It was amazing to hear the change in emotion between the two songs. It was amazing to hear her sing that kind of song. To look at her demeanor and appearance, then hear her sing like that…they might actually win with that kind of surprise.

To save her more torture from the suspense, Razvan broke the silence. "That was amazing, Kaho! We could win with a song like that!"

"I say let's go with that song," Rei agreed.

"Great!" Kaho grinned. They began practicing, but unfortunately for them, the practice room's window was wide open with a nosy reporter hiding right beneath it!

"Kaho-chan, you can't escape from the great reporter!" Amou mumbled to herself.

**Oops, Amou heard everything! To find out what exactly she'll do with this news, stay tuned for another chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

La Corda D'oro

The Missing Friend, Rival, and Love Interest's Return

**Chapter 6:**

"Kaho-chan, you can't escape from the great reporter!" Amou said under her breath. She slithered away from her secret position beneath the window.

"Wow! We're going to blow the people away!" Rei said. Razvan, Kaho, and he had just finished practicing Sick Muse, the song they decided to play for the competition.

"Yeah, we might actually win this!" Kaho agreed. She was so ecstatic! She could sing very well, it turned out. This could really be a great chance to make more memories with her two friends that Kaho reunited with.

Razvan's phone rang. "Hello?" he answered. "Yeah. Okay. I'll be there in a minute." He snapped his phone shut and explained to them, "I've got to go, guys. My uncle said that the UPS guy came to the house to deliver a package from my father in Romania, but they won't let him sign off for it. Only I can. Sorry for bailing on you. I think we got this in the bag, though! Be ready, the competition tomorrow, 7:30 pm, at Teen's Moon." Raz left in a rush, leaving Rei and Kahoko together. Rei and Kaho shared a glance.

"It's only 6, and I don't have to be home until 8. Do you want to do anything, Rei? I know this great cake shop on the way to my house?" Kaho asked. Rei's face brightened and an uncontrollable grin spread across his face.

"Really? I'd love to, Kaho." Rei laced his hand with hers, making her blush the color of a rose, and followed her out of the door and off campus.

Rei and Kahoko sat down in the cake shop and ordered. "I'd like one Chocolate Lava Melt and a hot chocolate, please. What do you want, Kaho?" Rei looked across from him in the booth.

Kahoko was staring at the menu, trying to decide. "I guess I'll have strawberry shortcake and a glass of mint tea." The waiter took Rei's and Kahoko's menus, making sure that his and Kahoko's fingers touched. Rei didn't miss that obvious maneuver, but Kaho did.

That waiter kept glancing at Kaho and went to the table _three times _asking, "Is there anything else I can get for you?"And he was only talking to Kaho. He even wrote his number on the ticket, thank God she didn't notice. Rei met his glances and glared at him, making him turn away in embarrassment.

"Rei, are you alright? You look angry," Kaho worried. Rei's face smoothed out immediately.

"I'm fine, Kaho. Do you want to head home? It's 7:15?"

"Sure! Which way is your house, though? I can take you to a bus top, if you want me to," she offered as they stood outside.

"No way! I'm fine. I will walk you to your house, and there's nothing you can do about it," Rei said stubbornly so she couldn't refuse.

"O-okay," Kaho blushed, embarrassed.

They walked and talked about the competition, and then they finally made it to her door. "Goodnight, Rei," Kahoko said with a sweet smile.

"Wow," he whispered. Then, he bent down and took her face in his hands. She was blushing like crazy and stuttering. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"R-Rei?" Kaho asked, her voice just as quiet.

**This chapter was cut really short because I wanted more suspense. I'll update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**La Corda D'oro**

**The Missing Friend, Rival, and Love Interest's Return**

**Chapter 7:**

"Wow," Rei whispered. He bent down and took Kaho's face in his hands while she stuttered and blushed like crazy. Rei couldn't believe how cute she was.

"R-R-Rei?" Kaho's voice was as soft as his. His lips were inches away from her own. Kaho first put her hands on his chest to push him away, but then he got even closer. She closed her eyes, not knowing what he was going to do, or what else she _should_ do. Kaho was still blushing and Rei was still mesmerized, not aware of what he was doing. He was just about to kiss her lips when she raised up on her tip-toes to get closer to him, making him kiss her nose and wake from his daze.

"O-oh! Kaho, I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking clearly!" Rei kept apologizing. He couldn't believe he was just about to force a kiss on her! Then, she did something unexpected; Kaho kissed his cheek.

"K-Kaho?" he asked uncertainly.

"You were acting weird like something was wrong, a-and I thought that kissing you would make you feel better. I'm sorry?"

"N-no! Thank you. I should be the one apologizing for acting weird. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" Rei left in a rush, to hide his happiness and embarrassment. Kaho stood, staring down the path he left on for a moment, then shrugged and went inside.

The next morning when Kahoko woke up, she was full of the jitters. It was the morning of the competition and they had only practiced once! How in the world was this going to work out? And another thing came to mind; what about the dance competition? The flyer had said it was music _and _dancing. Well, it was 8:30, so Razvan might not be awake. Kahoko got up, showered, and got dressed in a gray tank top with paint splattered designs, cut-off jean shorts, and flip flops. She added a white headband with a pink hibiscus flower on it for fun.

It was still too early for Razvan to be up on a Saturday, so Kaho headed to the park with her violin.

She headed to her favorite spot; a corner looking over the ocean, right beside a park bench with an engraved heart around HK+ first time she had seen that she was surprised. HK are her innitials. But whose innitials are also HK? Kaho didn't bother to find out because she knew that no one could have possibly written it about her. (Actually, Hihara had gone here one day and saw Kahoko practicing. Out of sheer impulse, he took a pen out of his school bag and engraved his innitials and hers with a heart around it. He heard it was good luck to put your crush's and your own name in wood.)

Kahoko took out her violin and played Ave Maria. It had been a while since she had last played that song. Her hands ached to play it again. People gathered around her and when she was done, clapped enthusiastically. Kaho opened her eyes and smiled and bowed. Then, she heard a husky voice in her ear. A familiar voice. "Still playing in the same spot, waking the same people of from their sleep?"

Kaho turned around to see Etou smirking at her. "Maybe you should stop sleeping there, to avoid me waking you up," she told him.

Etou smirked bigger. "I never said that I didn't like it. Just like I never said that you weren't my type."

She blushed. "H-h-how did we get on that subject? Anyway, I've got to go!" Kaho hurried off to go see Razvan, but a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Hey! Don't go so fast. I'm bored. Entertain me," Etou demanded like a child with another smirk in his eye. Kaho jerked away, but instead off letting her go, he tucked her arm in his. "Where can I escort you, m'lady?" he teased.

"I-If you have to go with me, then I'm going to my friend's house."

"Okay. Lead the way." Etou made a theatrical sweeping gesture with his hand.

"But my violin!" Kaho worried. Etou held up his other hand with her case and his in it. "Oh! Thanks!"

"No problem, Kahoko." Was all he knew how to do was smirk and tease her? Jerk. They went about 4 blocks and came up to Razvan's uncle's house. Kaho had finally got her arm back and went up the porch to ring the doorbell with Etou right at her side. Why didn't he leave? Was he _that_ bored? He needed to find a hobby or practice his own violin more. The door opened and Kahoko saw a magnificent sight. Razvan had just woke up and was heading to the kitchen for breakfast before getting dressed, so all he had on was boxers and drawstring sweats. Shirtless. Messy hair. You could see how nice and warm his tan was, and see his unbelievable abs. Kahoko's heart skipped a few beats, and she bit her bottom lip. Razvan's eyes quickly shifted to the guy with malice in his eyes that was standing by his favorite girl.

"Hey, Kahoko! Who's Grumpy?" Raz stepped out onto the porch and gave Kaho a big posessive hug.

Raz finally let her go to explain. "This is-" Kaho started but was interrupted by Grumpy.

"I'm Etou Kiriya. You?" Etou held out his hand for Razvan to shake.

"I'm Razvan Dragoaste. Nice to meet you." Razvan shook his hand with ferocity, and Etou gave it all right back to him. Through all of this, Kaho just saw two men fighting each other with their egos and testosterome. She rolled her eyes.

"Goodbye, Etou-kun," Kahoko said, signaling him to leave.

"Ciao, Kahoko. I'll leave you and your boyfriend alone...for now," Etou winked and waved goodbye as he left.

"H-he's not my boyfriend!" Kaho called after him. She was blushing when she turned to Razvan. Razvan didn't particulary look happy, but when he saw Kaho looking at him with that sweet smile, the testosterome toned down and he broke out into a smile.

"So, what are you up to, coming here so early?" Razvan asked.

"It's not early; it's 10:30. And I was wondering about the dance portion of the competition."

**This is the end of chapter 7! Sorry for the earlier mix up with the chapters 4 and 5, but I fixed it! Next chapter is dancing with two guys, so don't miss it!**

"Why are you worried. We used to dance all of the time. I taught you how to waltz and swing dance." Raz raised an eyebrow.

"I don't remember! The last time I danced was at a school dance and I stepped on Kaji-kun's foot!" Kaho was worried.

"Here; how about you wait for me to get dressed, and call Rei to tell him to meet us at the park. I'll teach you guys how to dance again.


	8. Chapter 8

**La Corda D'oro**

**The Missing Friend, Rival, and Love Interest's Return**

**Chapter 8:**

"Hey, Rei, can you meet Razvan and me at the park in fifteen?" Kahoko told Rei over the phone. Raz was taking a quick shower and getting dressed.

"Sure, but why?"

"Dance practice, ughh! For your protection, please try to wear steel toed boots. Hey, Raz is out of the shower so we'll see you when we get there, okay?"

"Kay, see ya then, Kaho." Rei hung up the phone. Steel toed boots? This is going to be an amusing day.

"Was that Hino-san, Rei?" Kaji asked, lounging on the couch opposite of Rei. They had just finished catching up on what both of them had been up to since Kaji transferred to Kaho's school. Kaji was shocked that Rei knew the girl he was crushing over. Rei told Kaji of his childhood with her and Razvan, but not of them being in a band together. (Kaho had asked him to keep it a secret from everyone.)

"Uh, yeah. Hey, I gotta take off on ya. Sorry, Aoi, but you can stay here if you like. I know my little brother missed you." Rei winked at his brother, who was sitting next to Kaji. His little brother, Miku, a third year in jr. high, glared through squinted eyes. He had the same waves as his brother, but his hair was a shade lighter than Rei's russet, and instead of swirling flames for eyes, he had liquid, blood-red irises. Miku's voice was fully matured, along with with his shoulders. He was almost as tall as Rei, so he could grow a few more inches taller.

"Wait! You're going to see Kaho? I want to come! I haven't seen her in forever! Please?" Miku begged. Kaho used to be Kah-nee-tan to him. She also ussed to be his first crush. Rei was a little worried about having Miku meet her again, but with the excitement coming from Miku, he knew he couldn't stop him.

"Fine. You can come," Rei relented.

"I guess I'll go then," Kaji spoke. "I've got to go take care of some things at home, anyway. See you later, Rei, Miku-chan." Kaji waved and ducked as Miku threw a pillow at his head.

"No -chan!" Miku called after him as he shut the door.

"Don't worry, Miku, I know exactly how you were feeling. Raz does the same thing to me," Rei comforted his little brother.

**At the Park:**

"Shoulders back. Chin up. Now, do you remember the waltz?" Razvan had one hand on her hip and another laced with her right hand, while she had her left hand on his shoulder.

"I think I do remember." Razvan led her by his hands, continually telling her to just feel where he pushes her to go. Raz was an excellent dancer, and Kaho got thrills from his hands on her. She picked the dance back up, without a hitch. Next, they moved on to swing dancing. Now that was fun! Raz picked her up, swung her around his back, through his legs, and Kaho kept up perfectly. "I now remember why this was my favorite dance!" she called out when he was twirling her.

There was two people laughing and gracefully dancing when they got to the park. Razvan looked the same, just more mature, but Kaho looked...beautiful. She was grinning with Raz, and the site took Miku's breath away. They say you never truly get over your first love. Well, all his childhood feelings were resurfacing. "Is that really her?" Miku asked his brother, who seemed to be in a daze.

"Of course," Rei replied with the softest voice he'd ever heard his brother use.

Razvan and Kahoko stopped dancing to catch their breath. Kahoko was the first to see their company. "Hey, Rei! Hey...Miku? Is that you?" She ran up to him and gave him a big hug, which he was more than happy to return. When the hug broke, Kaho looked up and pouted.

"What?" Miku laughed.

"Am I the only one not allowed to grow? Everyone's a giant! It's no fair!" But soon her pout was replaced with a smile. "But I am glad to see you. Have you come for the dance lesson?"

"Dance lesson?" Miku looked at Rei.

"We're remembering how to dance in time for the Music and Dance Competition," Rei explained. He turned to Kaho. "Sorry, I couldn't find my steel toed boots," Rei laughed.

"I wasn't joking. If I crush your foot by the end of the lesson, I'm sorry." Kaho tried not to smile.

"Do you know how to dance, Miku?" Razvan asked.

"I'm an excellent tango and hip-hop dancer," he offered.

"Good. You can help. Now Rei lets try the waltz. Take Kaho's hand in yours and put your other hand on her waist. Good. Now, Kaho put your hand on his shoulder and dance like I showed you. Follow his lead." Raz kept rattling off instructions and once in while Miku would sometimes step in and show Rei how to lead her. Eventually, they were dancing beautifully.

After a short break, an ice cream truck came by. "Hey, guys, I'll be right back! I'm going to get some ice cream, so do you want any?" Kaho asked.

"Nah, we're good!" called Rei.

Kaho walked up to the ice cream truck. "I'll take a Strawberry Shortcake Ice Pop, please."

"Okay, coming right up," said the man in the truck. "Here you go." Kaho was handed the ice cream and she gave him the money. "Thank you. Have a nice day."

"Thanks you, too." Kaho started to walk back, but was halted by a voice beside her.

"Be careful not fall, or get that all over you," teased Etou. Kahoko was so surprised, she missed one of the stairs on they way down.

"Ahh!" Kaho was about to fall, but Etou wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her steady.

"Are you...okay?" Etou questioned between laughs.

"Thanks." Kahoko jerked out of his arms, embarrassed that she fell. She was blushing. "I have to go, but thanks, Etou-kun."

"You've got ice cream on your cheek," Etou teased. He bent down and licked it off. Kaho's eyes grew wide and her cheeks were as red her hair.

"E-E-Etou-kun!"

"See ya, Kahoko." Etou smirked and left. When Kahoko got back to the guys, she was still blushing.

"What's wrong, Kaho?" Miku asked. Her face was all red and her ice cream was melting. "You better eat that before it melts all over you."

"Oh!" She finished her ice cream.

"Let's get back to work! Next is hip-hop!"

**Amou's Plan:**

Amou just got off the phone. "Last, but never least, is Tsukimori-san!" she mumbled to herself.

"Hello? Tsukimori-san? It's Amou-san. I just would like to invite you to a Battle of the Bands, since I've got an extra ticket. Would you care to go?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not into things like that," Tsukimori said.

"Kaho-chan will be there. Along with Fuyuumi-san, Tsuchiura-kun, Hihara-sempai, Shimizu-kun...and Kaji-san." Amou knew the last named would make him want to go. She didn't invite Yunoki because he gave her the creeps.

"I guess I could go. Thank you for inviting me."

"No problem, Tsukimori-san. Just be at the Dahlia's Building at 6 o'clock today. Good bye."

"Good bye."

Amou hung up the phone and smiled to herself. She couldn't wait to see the reactions of the boys when they found out that Kaho was in a band. This was going to be the biggest scoop yet!

**The guys are coming to the competition! What will be Kaho's reaction to seeing the people she knows there? Can't wait for another chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

** La Corda D'oro**

**The Missing Friend, Rival, and Love Interest's Return**

**Chapter 9:**

This was it. Only 10 minutes until Kahoko had to dance in front of all of these people with Razvan and Rei. So many people were there! She didn't know how she was going to do it. Thankfully, though, the people who run the competition thought that, to make sure no one voted for a person for their looks or because they know them, contestants had to wear masks.

Kahoko didn't look cute, pretty, or beautiful. She looked HOT! Her mask covered everything but her mouth. It was half black and half red, with a silver line dividing the two down the middle. The mask accented her naturally red, plump lips and her firey hair. Her clothes were a red tank top under a loose black dress that stopped a few inches above her knees, and red converse. Kaho's hair was curled, making her eyes seem bigger and more luminous behind the mask.

Razvan looked..."mouthwatering" to every girl (and even a few guys) in the place. His mask was cut in half, diagonaly, and was blue and black with a silver line down the middle. He wore a snug, black shirt under a jean jacket with rips covering it randomly, dark blue jeans, and black Muska Skytops. Raz's black curls were wilder than usual, and his green eyes looked like they were glowing in the dim-lighted club. Even with the mask you could tell he Greek God reincarnated. The guitar he used was a black Washburn WI15.

Rei would have girls falling over themselves. The mask he wore was cut in half diagonaly by a silver line, with half orange, and one half black. His red hair spiked, and his eyes were catching fire. The shirt he wore was orange with a black overshirt, the pants were a dark blue with holes in it, and orange Muska Skytops. The drumset he played was red and black, and on the clear covering of the bass drum was La D'oro in cursive.

**Amou's Invitation:**

"So, is everyone here?" she asked the group, standing outside of the club. Heads nodded.

"I still don't see why Tsukimori is here," Tsuchiura muttered.

"Likewise," Tsukimori shot back while sending a cold glare.

"Hush, children! The reason I gathered you here was to show you something Kahoko would never tell you, but I think you'd like it. She has no idea that you're here, so don't draw attention to yourself! Got it?" There were heads nodding, that adorned confused expressions.

"Then, let's go in!" And they entered the club.

"Wow!" exclaimed Hihara. "This is so cool!" There were other praises of the building, but Amou didn't pay attention; she was busy searching for Kaho-chan. _"The first thing is the dance competition, so she should be around here." _

Suddenly, the dimly lit club turned pitch black while a spotlight was put on a middle-aged pretty woman in the middle of the floor. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the first ever Music and Dance Competition held in Fukuoka, Japan!" People clapped and hooted. "To begin the evening we have the dance portion of the competition. Tonight, though, all of our competitors are wearing masks to help make the competition more fair. After all of the dancers have finished, I will stand by each one and, if you liked them, you make as much noise as you can. Alright? Let's begin with True Destiny!" The announcer stepped out of the spotlight as four people replaced her and music began. The song was Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt by We Are Scientists.

They started dancing unbelievably. With the flips and spins, you could hardly tell that it was 3 girls and 1 guy, all wearing matching tight, black clothes. The next contestants were 2 guys and 2 girls dancing to Woman by Wolfmother. Now that was something to watch. Their dance was dangerous, fun, and exciting. One by one groups past, until Kahoko's group was up last. "And last, but certainly not least, is La D'oro!" Amou smiled. This had to be her group. The song, Le Tango De Roxanne came on. Now _this_ was going to be the biggest scoop ever.

**La D'oro:**

Kahoko was so nervous, but thank God she practiced the tango, too. She stepped in the middle of the floor with Raz and Rei. When the music began she forsake all of her worries, and told a story using dance. The performance was so moving. It was no doubt a powerful performance; a woman was ripped away from her lover by an evil man while Kahoko was being spun, being thrown, being caught. At the end of it, they got the most applause. "Well I guess we can see who's the favorite," taunted the spokeswoman.

Kahoko, Rei, and Razvan were flushed and panting. "Will all of the participants please go back stage to prepare for their performance."

Backstage, Kaho was getting over being embarrassed about dancing, and beginning to get embarrassed about having to sing. "C'mon, Kaho. We did great just now, and we are going to do amazing with your singing," Razvan encouraged her while rubbing a masculine hand on her shoulder (which was only giving her more butterflies.)

Rei bent down in front of Kaho, cupped her cheek and said, "He's right. We'll be fine. We'll do great. All we need is for you to calm down and show off your talent! Now smile!" Kaho attempted a shaky smile while she blushed from the intimate contact she was receiving.

**POV's:**

The guys didn't have a clue who the participants in the competition are; all they knew was that this was a competition worth watching.

Tsuchiura was thinking, "Wow. I didn't expect people of such level to be competing here. This might be interesting. But where's Hino?" Tsuchiura is wondering what Amou is up to, and what her plan has to do with Kahoko.

Hihara was thinking, " So cool! I wonder where Kaho-chan is? I wonder why she would've kept a secret from her us?" Poor Hihara. He's feeling a bit down because of Kaho.

Kaji was thinking, "That last person reminds me a lot of Hino-san...nah! It couldn't be her! She can't dance...right?" Ooooh! Kaji-kun's getting suspicious.

Tsukimori was thinking, "There are actually good performers here...interesting. Wait! Why am I even here? Why should I care if that blonde, annoying _thing_ is here, plus the soccer freak, plus the touchy-feely sempai, with Hino? Why should I care if Hino has a secret that she isn't telling me? Even though we spend almost every day together after school for 2 hours! How in the world could she not tell me something that Amou-san made out to be important! Does she not trust me? Do I scare her that badly?" As you can see he was having some problems with himself. He may not look like it, but he's such a worry wart!

Shimizu was thinking, "Neat...I wonder...where Kaho-sempai is right now?" Shimizu was just sleepy and weird like usual.

Fuyuumi was thinking, "I wish that I could be confident enough to do something like that in public." Fuyuumi wishes to gain more self-confidence to be more like her sempais.

Amou was thinking, "Dang it! I didn't know they wore masks! I guess after they finish singing I could tell them which one she is. Yeah, I'll do that! I wonder how the guys will react when they see that Kaho sings and dances with her Razvan!" Amou just thinks about getting a good scoop and enjoying the show.

**Sorry this chapter was soooo late! I just got really busy with the school musical and choir**. **I'll try not to make another chapter so late! About the chapter, I wanted to kind of add in what I thought that Tsukimori is really like. I think that he's tough and cold on the outside but really self-conscious and regrets being so cold on the inside.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it's mean of me to post this because you'll probably think it's a new chapter, but I wanted to get your feedback on this subject:**

**Do you think that it would be too much if I were to add another OC that likes Kahoko?**


	11. Chapter 11

La Corda D'oro

The Missing Friend, Rival, and Love Interest's Return

Chapter 10:

_"Almost time!"_ thought Kahoko.  
It was almost time for the band to go and compete on stage. Three bands had already preformed; the Lovers; Seeing It Through; and Matching Speed. They were all so good, she didn't know if La D'oro even stood a chance. But with all the reassurances and the warm touches she was getting from her band mates it was kind of hard to focus on singing. Seriously! Rei was looking at her with an expression that made her blush, while he sometimes touched her cheek! And Razvan kept his hand on her shoulder while rubbing his thumb back and forth! Just their looks alone would make her blush, but now she was practically oozing blood.

"I-I've got to use the restroom. I'll be back in a sec." Kaho told them. At least, that was what she thought she was doing before someone intercepted her. Two giant man-arms wrapped themselves snugly about her.

"Well, how nostalgic this is! The little girl I left because I wanted grow up for her, has now became a very, very, gorgeous woman." said the man with his arms around Kahoko. Kaho was shocked by the strange man's actions and turned around in his arms to see his face.

Shock coursed through Kaho. The last time she had seen this man was when she was 13 and he was 15. The childish lines about his handsome face were now gone, and his features more chiseled and hard. _Shiki Ranmi_. Shiki had blonde spiked hair, ash mauve eyes, not even an ounce of fat, and was somewhere around 6'1". He was somewhere between the Greek Gods, Helios and Eros. Shiki wore a black turtleneck with dark blue jeans, black tennis shoes, a dark blue and black swirled electric guitar strapped to his surely muscled back, and his black mask was slipped around his neck so she could see him.

"Shi-Shiki!" Kahoko exclaimed, wide eyed. "What are you doing here? How did you recognize me?" She had her mask on and definitely looked different from when she was 13.

"Who else has such red hair and can move like you do; dance gracefully and skillfully one second, then trip over air as you're exiting?" he joked. Shiki had a light in his eyes that shone whenever he teased her.

**Alrighty! This is a testing chapter. If you don't like where it's headed, with a new guy, then I can make a different one. If you do, then I will continue.**


	12. Chapter 12

**La Corda D'oro**

**The Missing Friend, Rival, and Love Interest's Return**

**Chapter 12:**

"Whatever!" Kahoko pouted. She missed him, just not the teasing. Come to think of it, why does she have so many, many men in her life? Huh. Shiki just chuckled.

"Guess what?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I am officially engaged to Hino Yuki!"

"Finally!" she joked, throwing her arms around him. Let me tell you some background on him. Yuki was two years older than Kaho, and also the same age as Kaho's sister, Yuki. Shiki always like Yuki and made sure Kaho liked him, so he could have her help him. Kaho never thought of him as anything more than a brother-from-another-mother. Though he was delightful to look at (you'd have to be a straight guy not to like his looks).

"Ah-hum!" someone cleared there throat. They both turned their heads to see one very unhappy male, glaring at Shiki. "Care to explain your situation, Kahoko?" Etou?

They quickly let go of each other. "Shiki, Etou; Etou, Shiki. Etou, Shiki here is _finally_ engaged to my sister, Yuki!" Kaho elaborated. Shiki looked mockingly insulted. Etou visibly relaxed.

_'Etou's acting strange'_ Kahoko thought. If only she wasn't so dense. Wait a second…Etou is here…Kaho and her band are here to perform…Etou is going to see Kaho sing! Hell to the NO! Kahoko got a horrified look on her face.

"What's wrong, Kahoko?" Etou asked. Shiki had left to find Yuki somewhere within the crowds of people.

"Uhm…You have to leave?"

"Why?"

"There is no way that you are going to see me sing!" Crap! Big Mouth!

"You're singing here? That means you danced as well…I don't think I saw someone tripping over themselves while dancing…" Etou mumbled to himself, yet loud enough so she could hear.

"I _can _sing, thank you! I'll prove it you!" Kaho said heatedly. Crap, again! Maybe she needed some duct tape.

Etou was doing his little smirking thing. "I'll be watching. You go ahead and prove it." He couldn't wait to hear her sing. He was also wondering the heck she was while dancing.

"Will La D'oro please report to the waiting station? You're up in 5!" Announced the Announcer Lady. (Smooth, right?)

**Amou's Invitation:**

"How much longer am I required here, Amou? Hino isn't even here," said Tsukimori. Actually everyone had been thinking that, though the dancing was outstanding. Still, Kaji looked so disappointed that Kaho wasn't there. (That he knew of….)

"Hush, Tsukimori! Good things come to those who wait. Just wait until the end," Amou responded. She couldn't wait. Kaho's band was up next and no doubt her voice would be recognizable to the guys. Camera is ready for a scoop!

The crowd from Seiso was exactly in the middle of the dance floor: the best seat to see the stage, but also, unfortunately, the most susceptible to unwanted female admirers. Ryoutarou was constantly getting hit on by older women who like the sportsy look; Shimizu was getting groomed by female senpais that couldn't believe how cute he was; Hihara was too busy looking around for Kaho to notice all of the stares he got; Tsukimori kept the women at bay with his scary looks; and Kaji was getting hit on by everyone. It _is_ Kaji, you know?

The guys watched as the last band came up to the stage. The singer had a beautiful outline, for that was what all could be seen with the lighting; the drummer had wicked hair; and the guitarist had an amazing designs painted onto his guitar. They started to play Sick Muse.

_"Watch out! Cupid stuck me with a sickness! Pull your little arrows out…"_ A heavenly voice started to sing. Everyone in the room went quiet. Shock adorned the guys' faces: only one person could own this voice. The name ran a current through their mind as they watched her dance and twirl on stage.

_Kahoko_.

** This is my Christmas present to you. I felt that too many people were liking Kaho so I toned it down. I'll try to update sooner than I have been. Merry Christmas!**


	13. Chapter 13

**La Corda D'oro**

**The Missing Rival, Friend, and Love Interests' Return**

**Chapter 13:**

**Recap: **

"How much longer am I required here, Amou? Hino isn't even here," said Tsukimori. Actually everyone had been thinking that, though the dancing was outstanding. Still, Kaji looked so disappointed that Kaho wasn't there. (That he knew of….)

"Hush, Tsukimori! Good things come to those who wait. Just wait until the end," Amou responded. She couldn't wait. Kaho's band was up next and no doubt her voice would be recognizable to the guys. Camera is ready for a scoop!

The crowd from Seiso was exactly in the middle of the dance floor: the best seat to see the stage, but also, unfortunately, the most susceptible to unwanted female admirers. Ryoutarou was constantly getting hit on by older women who like the sportsy look; Shimizu was getting groomed by female senpais that couldn't believe how cute he was; Hihara was too busy looking around for Kaho to notice all of the stares he got; Tsukimori kept the women at bay with his scary looks; and Kaji was getting hit on by everyone. It is Kaji, you know?

The guys watched as the last band came up to the stage. The singer had a beautiful outline, for that was what all could be seen with the lighting; the drummer had wicked hair; and the guitarist had an amazing designs painted onto his guitar. They started to play Sick Muse.

_"Watch out! Cupid stuck me with a sickness! Pull your little arrows out…"_ A heavenly voice started to sing. Everyone in the room went quiet. Shock adorned the guys' faces: only one person could own this voice. The name ran a current through their mind as they watched her dance and twirl on stage.

_Kahoko._

**End of Recap**

_"_ ..._and let me live my life_._You better watch out Cupid_ s_tuck me with a sickness_!_Pull your little arrows out_ _and let me live my life_... _"_

Hino Kahoko was actually singing. Onstage. In front of people. And she had one of the best singing voices ever known to man.

"_The one I'd better lead_. _All the blondes are fantasies, and we looked at them eleven ways_ _you said, _'_Look at me_.'_ I_ _looked away_. _And you wrote the song I wanna play_. _I'll write you harmony in C_..._"_

Tsukimori was bewildered by such a beautiful and strong sound could come out of something other than a violin. His heart thumped at just the site of her. Hino had always surprised him. First, with her music; second, with his feelings for her; now, with how many sides she has. She could be shy about the opposite sex. She could be fierce in her passion and determination for music. She could give happiness and comfort and friendship to those lucky enough to have been near her. She could steal...his heart.

Though, he would give it willingly enough.

_"Everybody,_ _everybody just wanna fall in love_! _Everybody_, _everybody just wanna play the lead_.."

Tsuchiura had never felt more attracted to Kahoko. She was so full of surprises and depth that he could get lost in the oblivion that was composed of just her. Kahoko had given him back something he had not even thought he had lost. His piano's music.

In return, he would give her his love.

_"Watch out Cupid_! _Money is a sick muse_._Pull your little arrows out_ a_nd_ _let me live my life_..."

Kaji was amazed by her. She was something nothing- no one- could ever compare to. His feelings started out as a mere crush, but with each passing day of being around her...he was falling hard. Kahoko made him reunite with his love for music and he vowed he would persevere through life with his viola at his she was happy: she was all that was good in the world; she was his bright ray of sunshine; his angel.

And he would be her own sun, too, and give her a steady beam of love and adoration.

_"She said, _'_I'm with stupid_._'_ _Money is a sick muse_. _Pull your little arrows out_ _and let me live my life_."

Hihara was blushing for looking at such a confident, desirable, and free Kaho. He'd never felt for a girl the feelings he felt for her. She was his heart. If she was happy- so was he; if she was sad- he was sad along with her. And right now, seeing her so full of life onstage, his body coursed with the same adrenalin she felt through the bond his love for her had created.

He would share his own feelings for her through the bond.

_"The one I'd better lead_. _All the blondes are fantasies_, _and we looked at them eleven ways_..."

Shimizu was fully awake. The jolt of electricity throughout his brain thoroughly shook him from any sleepiness that might of had the possibility of creeping upon him and latching ahold of his consciousness. He watched as his beloved Senpai was dancing gracefully (for once) for the audience, trying to get them as excited as she was through her movements and her music. She always knew how to influence people through her music, because it was so full of her heart, her _kokoro_. It was one of the things he admired her for.

He would influence her, too, using music created by his cello from his heart.

_"You said, 'Look at me.' I looked away_. _And you wrote the song I wanna play_. _I'll write you harmony in C_..._"_

Etou was enraptured by that girl. She interested him as no other. She stood her ground against him, and amused him greatly while attempting her very utmost best at doing so. He had not believed in using your heart to influence listeners. But she proved him foolish for thinking so. She was the opposite of him. So soft, polite, endearing, caring, sympathetic...but if she wished it of him he would change for her. Change every last detail to become the receiver of her love. But he knew that she would never wish him to change, unlike countless of other women would after knowing his rough, unpleasing, and gruff exterior. Kahoko knew how to look into the souls of people and see the true good they contained deep inside their seemingly untouchable hearts.

He would bare himself and pull only the good out to share with her alone.

_"Everybody,_ _everybody just wanna fall in love_!_"_

Razvan would tell her his feelings he had harbored for her over the many years, tonight.

_"Everybody,_ _everybody just wanna play the lead_!_"_

Rei would spy on Kahoko's date with Hihara Sunday. (Joking!)

Rei would confess to her, his ardor and affection for her, tonight.

But no matter Kahoko's reactions to their confessions, they would always love her. Always.

**Heya, guys! Sorry for such a late update I've been busy on . That's an amazing site for readers and writers if you haven't been there. I'm uploading my stories and others onto my new account there, if you want to check it out. (I'm still under the same username and have written more there.) The new name for this story, though, is La Corda D'oro's Missing Men. Please review and tell me how you feel about this chapter!**


End file.
